If she was a timelord
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: I'm getting real sick of my brain. Anyway, this is a story if Haruhi wasn't the doctor's daughter- but a gallifrain who survived. Yeah, summery sucks, but give me some credit, I'm typing allot today.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea when I was half asleep, thinking about what would happen if Haruhi wasn't the Doctors daughter, at least in my other story, and was just a survivor time lord. I don't know where im going to go with this- just bear with me, ok?**

The Doctor glided across his TARDIS controls, flicking various switches with a single swipe of his hand. His companion, Donna Noble, watched with slight interest, before scoffing and marking the man as a 'show off'. The doctor seemed oblivious to this, and smiled at the red head.

"Where to next~?" The Doctor asked, not expecting a response from the woman. He didn't, all he received was an eye roll. He just smiled in response as the ginger headed woman scowled lightly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the TARDIS doors, shocking both passengers. The Doctor cautiosly approached his front doors, a confused look upon his features. Donna was equally confused.

"Oi, spaceman, aren't we in orbit? Who's knocking?" Donna gained a look of both fear and confusion. The Doctor slowed down slightly as another knock was heard.

"No idea, get back, alright?"

"Don't got to tell me twice." Donna muttered, but went out searching for a weapon- in case something did happen.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder to watch Donna walk away, and he gulped. He had no back up now, although that never really seemed to be a problem before. The Doctor slowly opened the TARDIS doors, both curious and slightly afraid of what could be on the other side. To his surprise, it was a Hyper-cube; one of which his own people used!

The Doctor smiled brightly, feeling hope swell into his chest. He grabbed the cube, and smiled brightly. At that moment, Donna walked in with an umbrella. She looked confused about what the Doctor was holding, so, she voiced her question. "What are you holding there?" The Doctor just smiled wider in response.

"Its a Hyper-cube! We time lords used to send these things between each other during times of distress! And the last one was during the time war so..." The doctor rubbed the top gently, before slapping the bottom. A voice came from the cube- a little girl's voice- while the sound of explosions and the occasional 'EXTERMINATE' could be heard.

_"H-hello? My mama said this cubed thing is supposed to be sent in danger- I cant think of a greater danger than this one! Daleks are out on the streets, and Mama went to go find Father. ...That was two days ago. I'm alone, and I don't know where anyone is!" _The voice was cracked, as the little girl seemed to be on the edge of tears._"If anyone can hear me, I don't know what to do! I'm scared... Mama said that if something happened to her and Father, to go into the Tardis and fly somewhere. I don't want to.. what if they're still alive?!"_ A loud explosion cut the girl off, soon glass breaking and a girlish scream echoed out. _"Get away from me! I'm sorry mama, father!"_ There were loud footsteps, and the sound of a door closing. and finally there was one last sound before it disconnected.

_"SHE HAS ESCAPED! FIND THE TARDIS! FIND THE TARDIS!"_The line went dead.

The Doctor just stood there and stared at the hyper-cube, not believing what he heard. Donna, not knowing whether the message was good or bad, awkwardly stood to the side, before trying to comfort the Doctor.

"Doctor...? Are you alright...?" She shuffled near the time lord, who, in turn, seemed dead in his eyes. He snapped out of it as soon as Donna talked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm fine... Just imagining what she must have been through..." He shook his head lightly. "But, this could mean there is another time lord alive!" He smiled fondly, rushing to the counsel of the TARDIS. Donna walked slowly twords the madman, not knowing whether to congratulate, or hang on for dear life- he was flipping those switches awfully fast...

The TARDIS shook violently as the Doctor flicked on switch upward. Donna, now deciding what she should have done, was knocked onto the floor with the sudden jerk.

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka,a student at Ouran Academy, was NOT having a good day. Her father,Ranka, had forgotten to wake her up that morning, so she had no time to eat. To make matters worse, she missed the bus, and had to run to school with only thirty minutes to get to there. But by the speed she was running, she guessed she would make it in forty five.

Haruhi quickly stepped up the pace, taking longer strides. Luck just wasn't on her side today.

_If only she knew..._

**I AM SO SICK OF MY BULLSHIT?**

**ARE YOU? BECAUSE I AM**

**HONESTLY.**

**I got to go do homework now, thanks for reading!**


	2. Moving around

Hey, its me, Baileypuppylover.

So... kinda hard to admit, but also not hard to admit, but here we go; I'm changing my account.

Reason for the sudden change?

1.)My stories are a mess, they're all over the place, and I cant keep track of them.

2.)My spelling and grammar are horrible. I honestly don't proof read, nor did I ever had a proof read checker.

3.) My updates. FOr the love of JEsus almighty, I need to update more often.

4.) I lost interest in some of my stories/ I have too many ideas for my stories.

5.) I forgot my password, so I constantly have to use the 'forgot you password' button.

Believe me when I say I'm not quitting, oh no, not quitting. If anything, see it as renovation.

I'm moving my account as _Baileyhopper_. Essentially the same name, but just a different part.

Now, I'm not fully giving up my stories, more than likely I'm going to revise them and publishing them, and trust me when I say; I have allot of work to do. A majority of my stories come from me being a weeb in each fandom, and now that I'm older, and more mature,_who the hell am I kidding, I'm like still 9, _I want to revise them, make the chapters longer, and actually get my plot in order.

So, I hope you understand, and trust me, I'll do better.


End file.
